The Dragon's Sorrow
by Petros
Summary: What makes Wufei...well...Wufei? PG because it takes place in a bar. :-P


(This takes place about one year after Endless Waltz. The story Wufei tells is from the Episode Zero manga, but of course I've used some artistic license. I've notice that a lot of people don't like Wufei because, let's face it, he's a pig sometimes. I wondered, though, what event in his past made him that way? Here's my answer. And, by the way, if Wufei's story seems disjointed, just remember, he's drunk. Enjoi!)

There was a guy I'd never seen before, sitting at my spot at the bar. He didn't look out of place or anything: We get all kinds at Riley's. He was Asian, a little on the short side, with his hair tied back in a Paul Revere. He looked only about sixteen or seventeen years old. He also looked very capable of taking me apart, so I decided not to force the issue of whose stool he was sitting on. The stool next to him was empty, so I sat there, even though it wobbled, and the duct tape was coming off the side of the cushion.

I ordered a Heinecken and decided to try conversation with the new guy. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" I asked.

"I was granted full adult status last year," he said simply, not looking at me. He didn't seem to want to talk, but I've always had a sense for when people need to get something off their chest. I let myself get halfway through my beer before trying again.

"I'm Aaron Lewis," I said, extending my hand. He hesitated for a moment, then took it.

"Chang Wufei," he said, facing me for the first time. As I'd thought, his black eyes seemed empty, as if he'd borne unbearable sorrow for years. He also seemed to have just the right amount of alcohol in him so he'd talk.

"So," I said. "Tell me something about yourself."

Maybe I was wrong. His eyes hardened like obsidian daggers. "Why should I tell you anything?"

I thought a moment. "Because I will listen, I won't tell, and I won't judge."

It wouldn't be right to say something snapped inside Wufei. It was more like something relaxed, as he realized that I was someone he could actually confide in. Another thing about myself is that anyone, even a naturally suspicious person like Wufei, will trust me almost automatically.

Wufei sighed, took a gulp of his beer, and began. "Her name was Long Meiran, and it was arranged for me to marry her."

His eyes smiled for a second, but his face didn't. "If there were ever a more mismatched pair, I've never heard of them. Meiran was fiery and aggressive. If she had a cause, she would fight for it. I just wanted to be left alone with my studies. Do you know anything about the Long Clan?"

I shook my head.

"Long means Dragon in Mandarin, and we were a fierce and mighty clan in China. Over a century ago, we were exiled to one of the first space colonies, at L5. The colony was condemned three years ago, and the Earth Sphere Alliance decided they would rather wipe us out than relocate us."

I saw that Wufei's mug was empty. "Hey, Riley," I called. "Get my friend another of whatever he just had."

Wufei drank from his newly-replenished tankard and continued. "Their original plan was to infect us with a deadly virus, but Treize Khushrenada--" He took a small sip, as if in toast. "--thought warriors deserved a more honorable death. He sent mobile suit carriers ahead of the planned schedule. Meiran and I were arguing in a field when we saw dozens of mobile suits being deployed outside the colony. So of course Meiran ran toward the hanger, where Master O had a Tallgeese Leo prototype and a nearly-completed project he called Shenlong, a mobile suit made of Gundanium. I tried to stop her, but there was no stopping that woman when she was determined.

"She took the Tallgeese and flew it out to confront the Alliance mobile suits. Even now I'm not sure whether I wanted to help her or bring her back. I do know I was furious. I chased her in the Shenlong. The Shenlong wasn't made for space combat, but even so Meiran and I destroyed over half of our enemy's forces. They withdrew, but not before destroying the Tallgeese.

"I was able to bring Meiran back inside the colony, but she was wounded. I loved her then. I hadn't before, but I loved her more than anything the moment before I lost her." There were tears forming in his eyes. "She died defending the helpless and punishing the offenders. And she didn't regret it. She was sure she was the reincarnation of Nataku. That's what I called my Gundam from then on, as I tried to follow her ideals.

"But it's not right!" he said, his voice suddenly rising. "Women are to be loved, cherished, but never killed. I've seen what happens when women fight, and the price is too high! Women should be discouraged from fighting by whatever means necessary, but don't let them die!" He began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Okay, Mr. Chang," I said, patting his shoulder. "I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Live?" Wufei looked up at me, tears sliding toward his chin. "All I have left is bitterness, honor, and justice. I survive to carry on Meiran's work, but I haven't been alive for three years."

(I'm trying out a completely new style here, so tell me what you think, please!)


End file.
